


Habits

by silkbuggy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Post-Time Skip, no beta we die like men, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkbuggy/pseuds/silkbuggy
Summary: Because everything in life has an exception, so does his routine. It usually starts to change with a text or two, filled with emojis.I’m going to be in Tokyo next week, or,Can I crash at your place?He always says yes. During the times he’s over, most of them for the weekend or a couple of days in the middle of the week, things change. Asahi doesn’t care about when he goes to sleep or when he wakes up. Doesn’t care about eating at the right times or if work builds up a little. He doesn’t care if he misses one day of working out.Because when Nishinoya Yuu is around, he’s all Asahi can care about.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Habits

Azumane Asahi is nothing if not a man of habits. 

He wakes up every day at the same hour - 7 am sharp. He eats breakfast, brushes his teeth, showers, and then goes to work. His days are spent perfecting old designs and creating new ones in the small atelier he’s currently hustling in. 

On the weekends, he wakes up a little later, just because he can. He usually goes over emails, reads, and works out. By the time lunch comes by, he’s already tired, so he tidies up the apartment and then watches something until he falls asleep. 

If he has plans, he’ll get ready at least one hour earlier, and be there with 30 minutes to spare. 

He sleeps at the same hour every night and doesn’t usually stay up late unless he’s got more work than he can handle at the atelier. 

Because everything in life has an exception, so does his routine. It usually starts to change with a text or two, filled with emojis. 

**I’m going to be in Tokyo next week** , or, **Can I crash at your place?**

He always says yes. During the times he’s over, most of them for the weekend or a couple of days in the middle of the week, things change. Asahi doesn’t care about when he goes to sleep or when he wakes up. Doesn’t care about eating at the right times or if work builds up a little. He doesn’t care if he misses one day of working out. 

Because when Nishinoya Yuu is around, he’s all Asahi can care about. 

And Azumane Asahi is nothing if not a man of habits. 

The knock on the door is chirpy and characteristic. Nishinoya always knocks in the same way - a little thudding rhythm Asahi has come to associate with him in the years they’ve been doing this. He opens the door to let Nishinoya in, a smile gracing his face. 

“Welcome.”

“Asahi-san!” Nishinoya boosts, practically jumping on the spot. 

He looks more tired than the last time Asahi has seen him, eyebags gracing his otherwise flawless features. Even his hair is different, combed down instead of styled up, the little blond strands of his fringe swaying with every movement he makes as he kicks off his shoes and steps inside. 

“I like the new couch,” Nishinoya says, falling on the couch and fluffing up the decorative pillows. 

“A friend of mine designed it. I thought it fit the room.” Asahi closes and locks the door. 

“It does.” Nishinoya nods. His eyes scan over the room, falling on the numerous photocards displayed around Asahi’s bookshelf - all of them sent by him. Asahi starts to blush before Nishinoya can even tease him about it. 

But the teasing doesn’t come. “You kept them.” He says, voice warm and filled with _something_ \- Asahi can’t pinpoint what, but he feels like he should be able to. 

“Yeah,” he scratches at his cheek, “I like them.” _They remind me of you_. 

“I’ll send you more.” Nishinoya is sitting up now. His luggage was left at the entrance and like this - in the lowlight of the city, sitting in front of Asahi’s open windows - he looks eerily familiar to when he did during a match, focused and silent, eyes seeing beyond what Asahi could ever see. 

He turns at Asahi with that same intensity and smiles. “What’s for dinner?” 

They eat in silence. Asahi isn’t a chef of any kind, so they have pizza and soda like always. Nishinoya doesn’t seem to care, sitting down cross-legged in front of the table, cheeks stuffed as he tells Asahi about his latest trip. 

“You have to travel with me sometime, Asahi-san.” He says. He always insists on it - that Asahi would love it, that Nishinoya would take him to great places. 

Asahi doesn’t doubt it one bit, so he answers what he always does. “One day, for sure.” 

They do the dishes after they eat. Nishinoya washes, Asahi dries them. He laughs at Nishinoya’s stories, goes along with whatever joke he’s telling. It’s good, but times with Nishinoya always are. Asahi wouldn’t mind having this every day, even if the thought terrifies him to no end. 

Because even if he knows what he’s feeling, that doesn’t mean Nishinoya feels the same. It doesn’t mean his family would be okay with it. It doesn’t mean his friends won’t treat him differently. 

When the dishes are done and set aside, Asahi pulls out a couple of beers. He pops them open and plops down on the couch, sitting so he’s facing Nishinoya. 

“Wanna see a movie?” He asks, more out of technicality than anything else. He knows what the night holds, but it’s a game they play - pretending Nishinoya is there just to visit. 

“Sure,” Nishinoya smiles but doesn’t turn towards the television even as the movie starts - an anime Asahi had seen about a thousand times and that won’t get him hooked on whatever’s happening. 

His eyes drift to Nishinoya during the third episode. They’re sitting in such silence that Asahi ended up getting engrossed in the plot again, but it feels weird. Something is off. Because normally, by now, Nishinoya’s hands would be all over him, his tongue would be in Asahi’s mouth, and the noise of the world outside would be dulled - because nothing else mattered. 

The oddity isn’t lost in Asahi. 

“Is everything okay?” He asks, turning back to Nishinoya. He’s still nursing the same beer Asahi had handed him earlier - probably warm. 

He’s fidgeting, peeling the label of the bottle with his fingers. “Asahi-san, can we talk?” 

Asahi feels his blood run cold. He nods dumbly, suddenly hyperaware of everything and everywhere he touched. “Sure, Noya.” 

Nishinoya sets the bottle on the center table, takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. When he opens then again, they fall on Asahi, holding that same something he still can’t pinpoint what is. “I think…” Nishonoya shakes his head, mouth turned into a line. “No, I know, I’m in love with you.”

Asahi feels the veil of reality falling upon him. His mouth is agape, fingers holding his bottle too tight, and he’s aware that he’s staring, but he can’t do much about it. 

Because this can’t be happening. Nishinoya isn’t supposed to love him. He isn’t supposed to love him _back_. Asahi had an idea of how things would go with them, he was sure, no matter what, it would always be one-sided, and it had taken time, but he was okay with that. 

But if Nishinoya loved him, then he could- he had a chance to- things don’t always work for Asahi, and he isn’t too keen on risking the safety of his routine for just about anyone. 

Nishinoya isn’t just _anyone_. 

He is Asahi’s first crush. He is the reason Asahi even realized he’s into men. He is always on Asahi’s mind, always doting on him, even from the other side of the world. He is his best friend - what Asahi fantasizes about for his future, what he thinks about before falling asleep, and as soon as he wakes up. 

And he _loves_ him. 

Nishinoya is speaking again. His cheeks are flushed and he looks nervous - something very out of character for him, but he had never broken eye contact. “And I understand if you don’t feel the same, it’s okay because I know things are different for you and you don’t want people to find out and…”

He wants to deny it, wants to say he’s proud of who he is and what he’s come to know about himself since high school, but it would be a lie. Nishinoya has seen right through him as he always had - ever so observant. His eyes cut through Asahi like he was made of glass, the easiest book only he could read. 

“But I have to know, Asahi-san. it’s driving me crazy. You know I don’t like to keep things bottled up. So either you reject me right now or you don’t.” Nishinoya was talking faster now, moving his hands a little too much, as if he was trying to justify himself. “Either way we’re still friends, but I’m not leaving without an answer.”

“Noya, shut up.” Asahi says. It’s not meant to come out as it did, but Nishinoya falls silent right away. Asahi has to say it. He doesn’t even have to think about it, because deep down he knows the answer, and he has to say it. But he needs to organize his thoughts and he needs silence for it, even if it the way Nishinoya visibly deflates makes his chest pang.

“I haven’t told my parents yet. or anyone, really, but I think some of the guys figured.” Asahi says after a beat of silence. He chuckles. “Well, I guess you figured out, cause… you know.” He gestures in between them - god, he is so bad at this.

It was almost pathetic how it started. 

They had gotten drunk.

The first time Nishinoya had stayed with him while vising Tokyo, they had gotten drunk and woken up together in bed. 

Afterward, as awkward as it felt, Asahi didn’t really want to put a stop to it. It came as a surprise when he realized he wanted it to go further, wanted to see Nishinoya’s bed hair, and the little look he has when he eats breakfast every time he could. The second time Nishinoya stayed with him while visiting, they woke up in the same predicament, except there was no alcohol involved. 

And that had been it. Always the same. Until now. 

“Would you mind?” He asks, finally mustering up the courage to meet Nishinoya’s eyes.

“Uh?” Nishinoya asks, attentive as always, despite being quieter than usual. 

Asahi smiles, even if it feels awkward. “Would you mind, being my boyfriend even though I haven’t told my parents yet? I think I wouldn’t mind telling our friends but, you know my dad. It’s always been complicated with him and I… I don’t know what to do.” 

Nishinoya’s eyes widen. He smiles, toothy, and filled with warmth. “Of course I wouldn’t. I don’t care who knows you love me, as long as you do. And when you’re ready to tell them, I would be there for you. you know, in this hypothetical world.”

Asahi chuckles again. “You know I’ve always been a coward.”

Nishinoya waves him off. “It’s different.”

It’s Asahi’s turn to be confused. “Uh?”

Nishinoya shrugs. “It’s one thing to be a coward and give up on volleyball because you got your ass handed to you-”

Asahi yelps, but laughs anyway. “You’ll never let me live that down will you?”

Nishinoya laughs as well. It might be Asahi’s favorite sound, alongside his moans and his morning voice. “-you know I won’t.” he takes the bottle back from the table and sips the beer, “But it’s another thing to refrain from facing something you’re not ready to face yet.” 

“Noya…” It’s all Asahi says, because he can’t think of anything else. It’s so simple. This have always been with Nishinoya. Life doesn’t feel rushed or complicated. It just feels… right.

He takes another sip of his beer, making a face ate the warmness. “It’s okay, Asahi-san.” He smiles. “I just had to say it. For me, you know?” He takes a deep breath, looking out the window. “And you know, I try not to think about it too much but when it comes down to it, Tokyo is my favorite place in the world. And I’m pretty sure it’s not because of the city view.”

Asahi follows his gaze. The city is painted a colorful match of neons and the pitch-black night. Nishinoya’s profile fits with it like a painting. Fit’s Asahi’s life like a puzzle piece. 

“How can someone like you love someone like me?” He asks, voice raspy. Nishinoya turns to answer, but Asahi beats him to it. “And how can someone like me be so lucky to love and be loved by someone like you?”

Nishonoya falls silent, mouth slightly parted and eyes wide. “You mean…?” He chokes out after a moment, stuttering on the words, “Asahi-san…”

“Just Asahi,” he corrects, “and… can I call you Yuu?”

Nishinoya is on him in a matter of seconds. Asahi has half a moment to think about the fate of his couch if the beer was to be spilled on it, but when Nishinoya’s lips meet his - just as inviting as ever, warm and soft and tasting of _home_ , he decides he couldn’t care less. 

“Nishinoya pulls back to smile at him. “Say it again.” 

Asahi chuckles. “Yuu.”

Nishinoya closes his eyes, touching their foreheads together. “No one else in the world is allowed to call me that anymore.”

“Your mom will be sad.” Asahi jokes, adjusting his body so Nishinoya can lay properly on top of him. 

Nishinoya takes one last chug of his gross beer. “She’ll get over it. You’re the only one holding first name rights now.” 

Asahi can’t help but giggle, cause everything feels too giddy. “I love you.” 

Nishinoya touches a hand to his face, pulling him for another kiss. “I love you too, Asahi.”

Asahi wouldn’t mind hearing that every day. After all, he is nothing if not a man of habits.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is soft and so am i.


End file.
